No One's That Bad
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: Ino has a demon inside her... she's turned into a child and put into an orphanage where Shikamaru finds her...Btw characters might seem out of character sometimees! Warning: Abuse and all kinds of other stuff XD
1. Chapter 1

No One's That Bad

"Blah Blah Blah" =talking

_blah blah blah= thinking_

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this new story I will try my best to update my stories as much as I can! Bye!_

Shikamaru's POV: 

I walk into the orphanage sighing gravely, this is one hell of a day my parents refuse to give me any support unless I take up some kind of responsibility or get a girlfriend. Mostly my mom was pushing this onto me she said that either I adopt a little girl or I get a girlfriend and I "real" job. According to my mother teaching isn't a real job…. You see I used to be a ninja but instead of anbu I decided to teach other children how to become ninjas, which my mother isn't very pleased with so since I don't feel like giving up my job and there is no girl I know that I'm interested in I now have to adopt a little girl if I want to see my parents again.

"Well hello how may I help you?"

I look up to see a middle age woman standing a few feet ahead of me. She smiled and started towards me once again. I smile back at her "I was looking to adopt a little girl."

"Oh really well come this way to my office there are some things we need to discuss first."

I follow her down the hall as some children run pass laughing and chasing each other as they spray each other with water pistols. The woman in front of me smiles "Don't mind the children its play time and they're all letting out all of their energy."

I smile "That's okay its nice seeing these children so happy."

Suddenly we stop and walk into a room, I soon find out it was an office and sit down when the woman motions towards one of the chairs. "Okay so what's your name?"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Where do you work for a living"

"Konoha high"

"So you're a teacher" I nod "Why do you want a child, do you have a partner?"

"No I do not currently have a girlfriend but I want a child because I think it is time for me to have a little more responsibility and I always want to have a child."

"Is there a specific reason why you want a girl instead of a boy? Don't feel offended but I need to ask this because there has been cases of rape from a single man adopting a little girl. Sometimes it happens to boys but the men are usually way older then you are."

"Oh my god I would never do that to a child! I can understand your concern but I swear I would NOT touch any child like that!"

The woman smiles "Well that's good to know but by policy we have people visit the family that take children, they visit a couple days for the first two weeks to make sure everything is alright. For single men we do it more often for your case they will come three times a week Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday for three weeks. This is just concern for the child please don't get offended."

"Oh that's fine I understand"

The woman nods and takes out some papers "Here fill this out and I will be right back."

Once I had the paper all filled out I sighed and sat back. The woman came back and smiled "You may walk around to see the children if you like they are all in random places right now but don't worry they don't mind strangers walking around."

I nod and get up and walk out, I walk many children who were all running around laughing and having fun. I walk pass what looked like a bedroom and stop as I see a little girl lying in a bed all alone but the thing that really caught my attention was her hair and the bruises on her arms. Her hair reminded me of my old teammate who recently gone MIA a few months ago, her hair was so blonde and long. I smile as I walk towards her I notice her eyes are shut tight and tears are falling from them. She looked to be at least 3 years old I sigh and tried to get her attention, "Hey…" I slowly sit beside her and she finally opens her eyes and they go wide and she has a panicked look on her face as she tries to back away from me. "Hey its okay… I'm not gonna hurt you" My eyes are wide her eyes are so blue she looks just like my old teammate, _Ino._

I sigh "What happened to your arms, sweety?"

Before the girl can answer the woman from before came in, "Sir, What are you doing in here?"

I look at the little girl then back up at her "This is the little girl I will like to adopt and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer"

A/N: So how was it? Review please! Hope you like it! And please check out my other stories! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

No One's That Bad.

The woman sighs and nods "If your sure sir, then you two get to know each other and in five minutes I'll come get you okay?"

I nod and turn back to the little girl, "Hey it's okay I wont hurt you I promise… Do you want me to adopt you." She nods and I smile, "So what's your name sweetheart?"

"I think my name's Ino" My eyes widen as she slowly looks up at me and gives a tiny smile trying not to laugh at my face.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" _This is impossible this cant be Ino she was a year younger then me and she went MIA, maybe this little girl's name is Ino but it's odd they look exactly alike and now she 'thinks' her name is Ino._

"The lady here calls me Mary but I always feel that Ino is my real name but I don't know why." Her head tilts cutely and I smile at her. For a three year old her vocabulary was way better then expected which was very odd.

Nonetheless I got up and smiled at her and reached out to pick her up she came without a fight but I did see her wince and I'm suddenly panicked I hoped I didn't do anything. "You okay?"

"Yeah"

I sigh and start walking towards the office as I walked in the woman looked up and sighed, "Can you leave the girl in the hall until we're finished?"

"Of course" I turn back around and walk out. I kneel down and smile at 'Ino', "I'll be right back okay you stay here."

"She tries to change your mind."

I look at her confused "I'm sorry what?"

"She'll try to change your mind she'll tell you a lot of horrible things about me so you wont adopt me but I don't want that to happen I want to get adopted I'm a good girl I don't mean to be bad when I am!"

"I know sweetie and your not bad you just make wrong choices and that doesn't mean you shouldn't be adopted… It's okay I'm still gonna adopt you no matter what okay?"

"Okay" She looks down and then looks back up and gives a little giggle. "So your gonna be my daddy?"

"Well… Yes if you want to call me that"

As I walk back into the room the woman smiles at me "Please take a seat Mr. Nara. There is something I need to warn you about before you decide to adopt this child, you see this child…. How do I say this… she isn't exactly a child…. She is actually a 20-year-old girl who held a demon inside of her…. The reason why she's a little girl is because unless they turned her into a little girl the whole world would have been in trouble…. She might seem innocent to you now but wait and she will get worst and worst. She's an evil little girl and I just wanted to warn you."

"No matter what you say I'm not backing down I want to adopt her!"_ This has got to be Ino… But wait she didn't have a demon sealed in her?_

"Okay then sign these papers please."

Once I had everything signed she smiled "You may leave with her now"

"Wait doesn't she have any possessions?"

"Just the clothes on her back and" she takes out a brown teddy bear "This teddy bear"

"Wow" I reach out and take the bear from her I get up and walk out of the room to see 'Mary' sitting on the floor waiting for me. I smile down at her, give her the bear and pick her up I walk out of the orphanage with her and towards my parents' car. My parents drove me here so they also waited for me, my mother, who was so into the idea refused to come in and made me deal with it myself, came out of the car to see who I have chosen. When she saw 'Mary' her eyes widened "Oh Shikamaru isn't she the cutest little thing! Oh my gosh, and she looks just like Ino! Sweetie what's your name?"

"Mary"

"Aww sweetie you're so cute! Shikamaru put her into the car seat!"

Once I put 'Mary' into the car seat I closed the door and turned back to my mother, who looked confused and happy at the same time. "Shikamaru … sweetheart…is that…."

"I don't know mom she looks exactly like her…. And she thinks her name is Ino not Mary…. And the lady said she was 20 recently but was turned into a child so she wasn't so evil and dangerous…she said she's evil mom just because she has a demon in her…. with all the evidence it seems like it is Ino but why would she have a demon in her… We need to visit Tsunade…. especially for the injures on her arms they're could be more like that and I really think she needs a doctor."

"How about we go there right now then."

I got into the back of the car with 'Mary' and smiled at her "Sweetie, this is my mom and dad they are your grandparents and right now we are going to a place that will make sure your healthy and help you if your sick."

She nodded and then looked at my parents nervously and then looked down at her bear and held it to her chest. "What are your parents' names?"

"Their names are Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. But to make them feel older the then really are you can call them Grandpa and Grandma." I smirk seeing the look on my mother's face… It was priceless. I look back at 'Mary' and I can tell she's trying hard not to laugh. I start to tickle her and as we arrive at the hospital her eyes grow wide. "Wow this building is HUGE!"

"Yeah it's called a hospital it's a place where doctors help people who are hurt or sick."

A/N: So that's it! Sorry it took so long I actually already had this typed up for a while I just didn't upload it so Sorry again. Hope you enjoyed this and I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

No One's That Bad…

Shikamaru's POV:

I smile as I watch Mary staring out the window with her big amazed eyes. I put my hand on her back and smile as she looks over to me "Come on its time to go in."

I get out of the car and go around it to take Mary out. I take her in my arms as my mother rolls down the window of her car door and smiles up at us "Calls us when you are ready to go home and we'll come get you"

"Okay, see you later guys"

"Bye"

As the car drives off Mary giggles and waves after it smiling, hugging her bear tightly to her chest.

I smirk and walk into the hospital with Mary and head to Lady Tsunade's office. I knock on the door and hear someone grumble a "Come in"

I open the door to see Lady Tsunade sitting at her desk with paperwork all around her. "I think I found someone that you would like to see Lady Hokage."

"What do you want Nar-" I see her freeze as she looks up to us in shock. "Shikamaru is that?"

"My parents 'convinced' me to adopt a child… I noticed this child in the orphanage and she tells me she 'thinks' her name is Ino. Tsunade is there anything you have to say."

She realized how mad I was and stood up "Shikamaru Ino did go on a mission and she was MIA I had nothing to do with this and how do you know this is actually Ino?"

"Lady Tsunade look at her! She thinks her name is Ino! She looks exactly like her and the stupid woman that's works at the orphanage says she not actually a child she's 20 and apparently she has a DEMON!"

Suddenly I realize my mistake and start to rock Mary and she cries into my chest.

Lady Tsunade walks up to us and gives a gentle smile to Mary "Sweetheart what is your name?"

"Mary"

"Okay what do you think your name really is?"

"Ino"

"Okay well Shikamaru can you put her down on my desk so I can see her injuries?"

I bring Mary to Tsunade's desk and go to put her down but she won't let me she held on to my shirt as hard as she can, trying not to leave my side.

I look up to Tsunade and she sighs "Sit on the desk with her. I'll just look at her while she's in your arms."

I nod and sit on the desk with Mary on my lap facing Tsunade. Tsunade lifts her shirt to see her belly and calmly start to heal all her injuries. She looks up at Mary and smiles "So who did this sweetie."

"The lady at the place that daddy found me"

"Daddy?"

I smirked "She thought it was only fair since I adopted her."

Tsunade laughed, "Okay well sweetie how old are you?"

Mary thought for a while and then smiled "The many" she said as she held up two fingers.

"Wow you sure talk well for a two year old. Shikamaru can you turn her around."

I turn her towards me so Tsunade can look at her injuries on her back, the back of her legs and her bottom and neck.

She healed everything she could and then smiled "Now I need a DNA sample to make sure this is Ino, and if it is we'll figure out where to go from there."

I nod "Does this mean you are gonna take a blood sample?"

"No our equipment got more advanced so we now just need to swab some spit from her mouth."

I nod and look down to Mary "Okay sweetie open your mouth for Lady Tsunade"

She opens her mouth and lets Tsunade take a sample of her spit. I smile and pat her shoulder "Good job" she smiles up at me and looks back at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighs, "There's not much more we can do now but wait for the results. I will call you when they come you are now dismissed."

I nod and walk out of the hospital with Mary. I call my parents and wait for them to arrive so we can go shopping for Ino.

A/N: So that's it hope you like it please review!


	4. Author's Return

Author's Note:

All right! Hey guys… so you're probably wondering where I've been huh? As you can probably tell I have been gone and have not updated in a LONG while but I am writing this note to tell you readers that I AM BACK! Yes! I will be updating my stories once again and to be honest there is no real reason why I have not been updating, life just kinda overtook me in everyway and now I am taking it back. My mission at this point is to write an update on one of my stories every week on Wednesday! If not Wednesday definitely Thursday and this time I mean business I will be updating one story each week more than likely more then one during every week but on Wednesdays one of my stories will be updated no ifs ands or buts about it! And if by chance I do not update one week the next week will be twice as many updates so I will have at least two updates one week if I previously missed a week. There will be a couple weeks this summer that I may not have access to the Internet but I will update twice as much when I get back or before I go.

I will start updating next week (Wednesday May 14th 2014)! The stories I will be updating are:

The Girl Not Thought Of

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

P.S Most updates will not be posted until the afternoon or evening/night!

All right so I hope you all did not completely give up on me! I am still alive and I will be updating once again! Love you all. Thanks for the support to those who have waited all this time and I will not disappoint you!

Xoxo

InoYamanaka1


	5. Chapter 4

No One's That Bad…

Once my parents arrived we got in and my mother turned to me "So what did she say?"

I sigh, "She had the same suspicion as I did. She said she had nothing to do with it. She healed her and got a DNA test now we just have to wait for the results."

My dad for once decided to ask a question "So what happens when the test comes back positive?"

I look at him through the rear view mirror "Well I guess she'll call her parents and try to find a way to fix it."

"What if she doesn't go with her parents?" I look to my mom and sigh never thinking of that. I looked to 'Mary' than back to her "Well I don't know what will happen we will just have to wait and see."

THE MALL

Once we got to the mall the first thing we went to was the children's bedroom section. I bend down to 'Mary' and smile "Sorry we are a little unprepared so we decided why not let you pick everything starting with your bed."

Her eyes widen, "Really?"

I smirk "Really" I take her hand and we start to look around at the beds. She quickly saw and ran up to a princess styled canopy bed. It was in pink, purple, and white and the bed had a step on the side with two drawers on the bottom. I smile when I see how excited she was about it. "Is this the one you want?" She nods quickly I smile and look at the bed and realize they have a sale and if we get the sheet, pillows and comforter we will get a significant percent off. I look back to 'Mary' "Well do you like the blankets and pillows on it? Do you want to get those too?"

She looks hopeful but says, "Well I would really like it but I understand if I can't have them both."

I smile and look around for an employee once I found one I quickly got everything I paid and they will be bringing it by later on today. The next store we head to was a clothing store that also had toiletries and other necessities in it. My mom helped 'Mary' pick out enough clothes for about 3 weeks and then came to find my father and I. We all headed to get her other things and let 'Mary' pick out all of the things she wanted, what toothbrush she wanted, what towels she wanted, shampoo and soap, and what hairpieces and such she wanted.

Once we had paid for it all my parents brought the bags to the car and we went to the toy store. Once we got there I took a cart and put 'Mary' into the children's seat. Her eyes had wonder in them once she realized where we were I smile down to her and chuckled "First we need to get you some wipes and diapers cause we forgot them in the other store then we will look at the toys alright?"

She nods patiently and looks around very curiously. Once we got the extra things we headed for the toys which didn't take long considering she wanted everything I let her only pick about ten things to start off then I pick a few more things I knew she liked without her noticing which includes a Dora the explorer fun ride on toy, that had a handle to push on the back.

I put it onto the bottom of the cart and smiled when I realized she didn't see me put it there. Once I paid everything we met my parents in the parking lot and met my parents before putting the bags in the car then got into the car; ourselves.

A/N: Sorry this is sooooo extremely short I'll try not to do it again but anyway I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
